non_aliencreaturesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bigfoot
]Bigfoot, also known as Sasquatch, is purportedly an ape-like creature that inhabits forests, mainly in the Pacific Northwest region of North America. Bigfoot is usually described as a large, hairy, bipedal humanoid. The term "sasquatch" is an anglicized derivative of the word "Sésquac" which means "wild man" in a Salish Native American language.2 A majority of scientists discount the existence of Bigfoot and consider it to be a combination of folklore, misidentification, and hoax,3 rather than a legitimate animal, in part because some estimate large numbers necessary to maintain a breeding population.45 A small minority of accredited researchers such as Jane Goodall and Jeffrey Meldrum have expressed interest and possible belief in the creature 6 with Meldrum expressing the opinion that evidence collected of alleged Bigfoot encounters warrants further evaluation and testing7. Nevertheless, Bigfoot remains one of the more famous and controversial examples of a cryptid within cryptozoology and an enduring legend. Description Bigfoot is described in reports as a large hairy ape-like creature, ranging between 6–10 feet (2–3 m) tall, weighing in excess of 500 pounds (230 kg), and covered in dark brown or dark reddish hair.48 Alleged witnesses have described large eyes, a pronounced brow ridge, and a large, low-set forehead; the top of the head has been described as rounded and crested, similar to the sagittal crest of the male gorilla. Bigfoot is commonly reported to have a strong, unpleasant smell by those who claim to have encountered it.9 The enormous footprints for which it is named have been as large as 24 inches (60 cm) long and 8 inches (20 cm) wide.8 While most casts have five toes—like all known apes—some casts of alleged Bigfoot tracks have had numbers ranging from two to six.10 Some have also contained claw marks, making it likely that a portion came from known animals such as bears, which have five toes and claws.1112 Some proponents have also claimed that Bigfoot is omnivorous and mainly nocturnal.13 History Before 1958 Wildmen stories are found among the indigenous population of the Pacific Northwest. The legends existed prior to a single name for the creature.14 They differed in their details both regionally and between families in the same community. Similar stories of wildmen are found on every continent except Antarctica.14 Ecologist Robert Michael Pyle argues that most cultures have human-like giants in their folk history: "We have this need for some larger-than-life creature."15 Members of the Lummi tell tales about Ts'emekwes, the local version of Bigfoot. The stories are similar to each other in terms of the general descriptions of Ts'emekwes, but details about the creature's diet and activities differed between the stories of different families.16 Some regional versions contained more nefarious creatures. The stiyaha or kwi-kwiyai were a nocturnal race that children were told not to say the names of lest the monsters hear and come to carry off a person—sometimes to be killed.17 In 1847, Paul Kane reported stories by the native people about skoocooms: a race of cannibalistic wild men living on the peak of Mount St. Helens.11 The skoocooms appear to have been regarded as supernatural, rather than natural.11 Less menacing versions such as the one recorded by Reverend Elkanah Walker exist. In 1840, Walker, a Protestant missionary, recorded stories of giants among the Native Americans living in Spokane, Washington. The Indians claimed that these giants lived on and around the peaks of nearby mountains and stole salmon from the fishermen's nets.18 The local legends were combined together by J. W. Burns in a series of Canadian newspaper articles in the 1920s. Each language had its own name for the local version.19 Many names meant something along the lines of "wild man" or "hairy man" although other names described common actions it was said to perform (e.g. eating clams).20 Burns coined the term Sasquatch, which is from the Halkomelem sásq’ets (IPA: ˈsæsqʼəts),21 and used it in his articles to describe a hypothetical single type of creature reflected in these various stories.112022 Burns's articles popularized both the legend and its new name, making it well known in western Canada before it gained popularity in the United States.23 Category:North America Category:Humanoids